


Luciano’s Plot Bunny Farm

by Writing_Like_Ill_Die



Series: Recommencer and More [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Kwamis, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Classmates Being Idiots (Miraculous Ladybug), Classmates Redemption (Miraculous Ladybug), Classmates Shenanigans (Miraculous Ladybug), Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Handing out kwamiswaps like halloween candy, Kwami Shenanigans, Kwami Swap, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M, Maribug, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Miraculous Ladybug Spoilers, Multi, New Miraculous Holders, Other, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/Writing_Like_Ill_Die
Summary: A book of the various AUs I’ve come up with. Mainly MLB. This also lists my current canons!! Feel free to use the plots but be sure to credit me and link me in the comments!! I want to read all of them!!Update: If you know of an au I've done, or just one that you want to see my take on, feel free to comment it, and i'll do my best to make an expansion here!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bridgette/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Recommencer and More [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895404
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	1. Table of Contents

**PLOT BUNNIES:**

_Plots with no separate work yet. Will be posted here._

_**Chapter Coming Eventually:** Miraculous: Tales of Petite Coccinelle and Monsieur Chat _

_(Base plot: Emilie is alive but bedridden. Marinette is 12 and Gabriel’s beloved protégé. Gabriel is working with Fu to retrieve the missing Miraculous and cure his wife. Fu gives him the Black Cat and trusts him to find a suitable Ladybug. He does, but there’s one problem. The only one fit to wield it is Marinette. His hand forced, Gabriel takes on a new identity as Monsieur Chat to protect his daughter figure and give her the support she needs so they can both save the city. Meanwhile, Adrien is 13, has a big stupid crush on Marinette, and makes the wise decision of becoming a wannabe superhero reporter and starting a blog on the mysterious little girl and man in elegant masquerade fashions who protect the city.)_

* * *

_**Chapter Coming Eventually:** Antihero Papillion_

_(Base Plot: Bad Guy Fu is using the Miraculous and a special guardian ability to bind young hero hopefuls to a miraculous and make them his puppets, so he can draw Gabriel Agreste out of hiding. In order to save them, Gabriel is forced to make a champion, and finds rapport in Miss Dupain-Cheng, who becomes Mariposa, his willing champion, with the powers required to knock the Users out of the Guardian’s power. Meanwhile, Paris is divided. Who is the good guy? Who is the bad guy? Alya Cessaire believes Ladybird, AKA Chloé Bourgeois, is totally a hero like she says, and does not see that this girl is letting herself get possessed because she wants attention. Adrien Agreste, her rival reporter, believes Papillion and Mariposa are the true heroes.)_

* * *

**_Chapter Coming Eventually_ :** _Butterfly Marinette and her Knight_

_(Base Plot: Peacock doesn’t kill user. Before Hawkmoth can make his debut, Adrien unknowingly steals the Butterfly Miraculous to give as a present to his longtime crush, Marinette, who he fell in love with after she forgave him for the gum and offered him a cookie and her friendship. Unfortunately, he makes a fool of himself whenever he tries to talk to her, so he leaves this cool brooch he found in his house in a box in her bag. Good job, team. Meanwhile, amoks are running amok, Marinette becomes currently unnamed butterfly, has no idea who Nooroo came from, and decides that her cool new friend Adrien would be a good champion!! Meanwhile, Fu is trying to get the butterfly back by asking Adrien about her, but he staunchly refuses because he has a thing for really sweet and somewhat ethereal girls who encourage him.)_

* * *

_**Chapter 2:** Maribug But For Real (Better name coming eventually)_

_(Base Plot: Post miracle queen, guardian marinette. She's super stressed for obvious reasons, and then local timeline fixer Cognilia Bianca comes through with an older Ladybug from a doomed timeline, who is determined to make this one better by acting as the Guardian and as Ladybug instead of Marinette. Things get gay very quickly.)_

* * *

**More to come!!**

* * *

**CANONS:**

_Fully expanded plots with their own separate stories._

_[**Recommencer:**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404041) The Fic where I look at the messy lore and characterization that Thomas Arstruc has given us and go ‘my city now.’ Mariharem. Everyone gets redeemed eventually. Adrien is an egg and they’re hatching. I have remade Félix into a new character with the same name and similar appearance because I’m not down with canon or fanon._

_**[Fashion Forward:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917394) ** _ _Marinette changes schools 2, electric boogaloo. This is mostly mindless fluff and Marinette getting to be famous. She may or may not even have a miraculous? Haven’t decided. Very sweet though, gets to have a found family with some eccentric designer teens in the top tier fashion school she’s going to. Mariharem again, but this time it’s only Chloé, Kagami, Adrien, and Luka. Mentioned Class and Lila Bashing. Juleka is a good girl here, she’s just under a lot of peer pressure and can’t speak out against the class. These things are not the focus though. Gabriel Agreste Redemption. Slowly but surely, anyway. Enough that the akuma slow down. He regrets that he’s let Adrien’s best friend and local talented designer get hurt in the crossfire, so he’s a little preoccupied being soft for her and trying to make sure no one hurts her ever again. Marinette is very shy and withdrawn at the start, but very cute. She has a signature butterfly cloak to hide into because Gabriel is soft but not subtle. On hiatus._

 **_[Liar’s New BFF](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687149):_ ** _Currently on hiatus until I think of more ideas. Basically a giant AU prompt about Lila getting redeemed by the power of falling in love with Marinette, but still being a minor antagonist, and dragging Adrien and the akuma class kicking and screaming into character development._

* * *

**SEMI-CANONS**

_Plots mentioned briefly in other stories, most originating from[Salt Fic September](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366578). May or may not have their own separate expansion._

**[Chase Liu, Accidental Chat Noir Impersonator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906394):** _Chase Liu/Fake Chat Noir AU. Wherein Marinette is kicked out of Madame Bustier’s class and into Mendeliev’s class, where she quickly gets adopted by the entire school, who always thought she was amazing, but didn’t want to mess with the ultra dangerous akuma class. There, she meets a bleach blonde boy with neon green eyes and all-black clothes, who calls her Princess._

 **Miraculous: Tale of Two Ladybugs:** _Alya sugar, Adrien salt, also somewhat Chloé salt. Alternate retelling of season 1 of Miraculous, where when Marinette tries to get Alya to be Ladybug, Alya detects that something is bothering her new friend and stays to comfort her, then finding out about the Miraculous and how the duty was basically forced on Marinette, who could not at all handle it by herself. Alya and Marinette talk with Tikki and set up an alternate method where Tikki will split her power between the two of them, allowing them to work together and both be Ladybug Wielders, and in return they have to be dependent on each other, because they have to transform together, and because Akumas can't be beaten without both of them. May or may not get its own book eventually._

 **[Obsessive Adrien Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057517):** _Lila salt, but also a dash of class salt, for flavor. A 3-part AU where Adrien is crushing on Marinette and is just as obsessive over her as Marinette is over him. Neither knoes about the other's obsession, and thinks the other would hate them if they found out, but would consent to it if they did know. Also features a decent(?) Gabriel, by the way of him genuinely caring for his son and approving heavily of his obsessive behavior, to the point of enabling and helping him with it. Series may been continued in the future._


	2. Maribug But For Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me, with this au: THIS IS HOW MARIBUG CAN STILL WIN
> 
> done in a synopsis kinda way

So if you don't know what maribug is, it's Marinette x Ladybug. and usually its used for secret identity shenanigans, and isnt actually viable  
my stupid brain has come up with a way to make it viable

basically, its post miracle queen, so all of the temporary heroes are known, lila is making the class hate marinette, and marinette is the guardian, with fu forced into amnesia  
so its an extremely stressful situation for marinette

especially because fu didnt give her any real training on being the guardian  
but then, local timeline fixer and rabbit hero Cognilia Bianca arrives to do what she does best, and brings a very special passenger with her: An older ladybug from a doomed timeline, who is here to take up the mantle of ladybug and guardian, and to generally support marinette in this fight against hawk moth, and train her in proper miraculous use.

(part of me thinks i should just make a directory of fics involving bianca because she will appear more and more in my fics)

This ladybug, who calls herself Bridgette, is 17, and has been in the burrow for a while, stufying the miraculouses so she might one day be able to help a version of herself who was forced into the same position as she was, so long ago. and thanks to Bianca, she now has that opportunity. She's also able to use the miraculouses to manipulate the world a bit, so that no one questions an older ladybug, and so that marinette's parents treat her as if she's always been an employee at the bakery, and has always helped take care of marinette for them.

Bridgette is very dedicated to helping and protecting Marinette, and sticks with her as much as she can, and sorta becomes her go-to bodyguard. They're very similar, despite coming from two different timelines, and they get along, though marinette is very shocked and flustered by her level of care and kindness, as, seen in canon, no one really gives Mari any real support and doesnt exactly have anyone she can completely rely on without them suddenly being unavailable at the last second  
And now taking up the mantle of Multimouse, Marinette finds herself falling hard for Bridgette because of how reliable and kind she is to her, without asking for anything in return.

(bonus, people see how much ladybug cares about multimouse and ladymouse quickly soars in popularity because these two are just as gay and sweet and dramatic to each other when theyre heroes. ladybug says something super gay like 'multimouse is a very important person to me. i could never forgive myself if i let something happen to her.' and the fans EAT IT UP)

Meanwhile, Bridgette also is very much in love with Marinette (if u couldnt tell lol), but is forcing her feelings away because 1, she wants to be her pillar of support first and foremost and 2, recognizes that she is 2 years older than her physically and probably a lot older mentally, because time is weird in the burrow, and she doesnt at all want to take advantage of marinette

but its a whole lot of them being shy and soft with each other and in general a bunch of marinette getting actual support in her life as bridgette takes care of her and is generally the super cool older friend for mari

and in case you were wondering. cognilia bianca is still around sometimes, shes also older, and she looks somewhat familiar out of the mask to marinette but she cant put her finger on why. she calls herself bianca out of the mask and its obviously not her real name but its all these two ladybugs have to go off. shes just watching the chaos.

(especially if ladymouse becomes a super big thing. she thinks its hilarious, especially because she caused a similar scandal by accident in her home timeline when she was given the rabbit miraculous for the first time)

oh yeah and ya girl bridgette doesnt stand for any of lilas or the class's bullshit and very coolly shuts them down and defends marinette. shes not even mad, she just stares them down and very calmly tells them why thats fucking stupid. 

also is super affectionate to marinette. always holding her in some way, always touching her somehow. ruffles her hair, arm around her middle or shoulders, and can defintely carry her.

as for personality as i mentioned bridgette is mostly very laidback and cool, esp in civillian form. Everyone thinks shes soooo cool!!! And admires her. You know that gif of the two women walking together and the taller one flips the umbrella in her hand and opens it flawlessly? bridgette with marinette.

if adrien or anyone else romantically likes marinette in this au theyre probably just like 'HOW THE HELL CAN I COMPETE WITH HER?!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, feel free to write stuff based off of any of this!! All i ask is to PLEASE send it to me so I can endorse it and include it here!!

**Author's Note:**

> Changelog:  
> 1/17/21-- Updated with links and new stories.


End file.
